


Restraint

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [12]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, M/M, So those handcuffs..., neat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read part 29 of Carlos's Secret Diary first.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Read part 29 of Carlos's Secret Diary first.

The metallic click made you jump. You gaped, speechless, I laughed.  


Later (for science) I asked if you would help me test the strength of the handcuffs. You said we need a safe word. I confessed I'm new to this. You explained, we agreed "neat means yes."  


"Should I show you the ropes?" Stomach fluttering and fizzing, a figure of speech? You brought silk scarves from the closet.  


"Eyes closed," soft fabric on my face. Neat.  


Clothing removed slowly. Neat.  


Metal bracelets, wrists above head, ummm, Neat?  


Silk restraining my ankles.  


Your hands  


Your mouth  


Neat  


NEAT, OH FUCK, NEAT!


End file.
